A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a power supply. The atomizer includes a heating assembly having a heating element and a liquid conducting body. The liquid conducting body is configured for absorbing tobacco liquid. The heating element is configured for heating tobacco liquid in the liquid conducting body to form aerosol.
In a typical electronic cigarette, a temperature of the heating assembly is not detected. Therefore, it is difficult to precisely control the temperature of the heating assembly, and to keep a stable amount of aerosol generated by the electronic cigarette.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.